Happiness
by Kiva
Summary: I wondered how if they got together,Nick and Alex would deal with the subject of Julia.Think it's AU


This is a work of fiction,I own nothing,don't sue.I hope you like it,but you don't have to.I would appreciate comments,'cos I can't fix what I don't know is broken.All spelling mistakes and such,were an accident,as I wrote in a rush.This story goes along with the fact that Nick and Alex are together,as in a lot of other fanfic.This is my first fic,don't hate me.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
The figure in the bed tossed and turned restlessly,in the midst of a nightmare.Desperate to wake up,he didn't hear the person next to him,trying to do just that."Nick".  
"Nick,honey,wake up".Realising that she wasn't going to rouse him with words,Alex started shaking him.Gently at first,then with more force.  
"Nick,wake up".And with a gasp,he did."What..what's going on?"he mumbled,confused.  
"You were having a bad dream.Do you wanna tell me about it?My gramma Rose used to get me to tell her my nightmares,said it stops them from coming back".She knew in all liklehood that he wouldn't tell her,wouldn't want to burden her with his own worries,no matter what they were doing to him.He didn't dissapoint.  
"Nah,like you said,it was just a bad dream.Nothing that needs to be disscused".  
Alex frowned,a bit upset at his unwillingness to share."That was your fifth nightmare this week,and I'm starting to get worried.I can always ask Rachel to---"  
"Alex,I said it's nothing alright",he angrily cut in.  
"I'm fine and I don't need you to tell Rachel anything that will start her trying to pry into my life trying to find some imaginary thing to help me with,so lets drop it,okay?".  
Alex just stared.After all they had been through together,everything she thought they meant to each other....and he was shutting her out?*Well*,she thought grimly,*two can play that game*."Alright Nick,if you don't want to tell me fine.But I thought that you would of at least learned that you can trust me.That you didn't need to hide things from me.But obviously I was wrong.Good night,Nick".And with that she turned over,so her back was facing him,and let the tears slowly fall.She didn't know how long she lay there,waiting for what she didn't know.When he started talking,it was so quiet,she almost didn't hear him.  
"It's Julia",he whispered,his voice cracking with emotion.  
*What?*Alex thought,but didn't get a chance to reply before he continued."I see her in my dreams.All the good times we had,before.......",he trailed off.Alex felt fresh tears as she remembered her friend.It had been years since her death,but it was still painful to think about her.*But why know?*Alex silently wondered.She stayed silent and unmoving,knowing if she turned to comfort him,he would probably go quiet,just push the pain deep down inside,where he hid everything that hurt him."I see her come towards me,and she asks me Why?Why did I forget her,Why did I move on".He went silent and Alex knew he was struggling to hold in his emotions.Now she did turn to him."Nick,you haven't forgotten her.I know you think about her,maybe not as much as you did,but that's to be expected.I'll bet Rachel and Kat still think about Connor and Patrick,and they've been gone longer than Julia.What's brought this all on?".She prayed he would answer her,and not just bury it.She could see his eyes,filled with emotion as he tried to put his feelings into words."Because when I was in bed one night last week.I was just lying there thinking,and instead of thinking of Julia.....I thought of you.I owe Julia my life in a way.She helped me so much,and when she died...I thought I'd never love again.There was that whole thing with Karen,but that can hardly be called a good thing.But you...I am totally in love with you.And a part of me feels like---"  
"Your're betraying Julia",she finished for him.She knew how it felt.She knew Nick had been uncertain of his and Julia's emotions when Julia was alive.But Julia was Alex's best friend,they shared everything.Including that night when Julia had told Alex how much she cared for Nick,and her hopes that he might realize he felt the same way about her.Alex had struggled to rid herself of those feelings,but couldn't.Now they come flooding back.She pushed them aside and spoke the words that had helped get her through those feelings.  
"Nick,do you think that if Julia knew you were thinking this,she'd be pleased?"  
She let the question hang between them,but they both knew the answer."She'd want you to move on,want you to find new love.She wouldn't want to be the one giving you bad dreams".  
Alex was about to continue when she realized that Julia wouldn't want her to feel the same way.She felt the tears again when she finally figured out that Julia would be happy for them.She would be happy that they had both found love.She had never truly let herself believe that before,but knowing Nick was having the same doubts,the words finally made sense.Alex leaned over and gently kissed him.She knew that they would have to talk about this,that they would have to find a way to get through this.....but she felt the lightest she had in weeks.She loved Nick,and knew he loved her.They could get past this,if they stuck together."Nick,I know,no matter what I say,you won't get over this in one night.But if we stay together,no secrets,no trying to take things on by our self,we can get past this.We can make Julia proud".She bit her lip waiting for his reply.  
His reply came when he drew her into his arms,kissed her and whispered,"Deal".  
Safe in each others arms, they soon drifted off to sleep,both oblivious to the smiling figure at the bottom of the bed,watching the two people she loved most,find happiness.  
And with that thought,Julia Walker vanished. 


End file.
